Father's Day
by Mstery-Writer-Chic
Summary: PG for some mild language and mild violence. It's almost Father's day in Gotham City. But the Penguin has other plans.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimers: None of the characters are mine except Bruce's colleagues and Katrina and the members of The New Gotham City Lights Band. All the rest of the original Batman characters belong to Bob Kane, DC Comics, Time Warner, and who ever else are the rightful owners of the story. I do not wish to nor intend to copy steal any rights or story lines.

This story takes place during the 60's series. That's my favorite on anyway. And for those who know the 60's series know that they left it where Batman and Robin didn't who Batgirl was (same way with her on them). And Barbara had a little crush (sort to speak) on Bruce and Batman (who are the same). So I have it where Dick and Barbara are becoming an item and Batman and Robin know who Batgirl is, as well as she knows who they are, finally. This is my very first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to review afterwards. But please try being gentle but honest. I hope all legalities are out of the way. Now it's story time.

Copyright: November 2, 2002

Father's Day Fiasco 

By: Mstery_Writer_Chic

Prologue: Foul Holiday Scheme

It's another bright, beautiful day in Gotham City. Everyone is getting ready for Father's Day. Even Wayne Manor, stately home of millionaire Bruce Wayne and youthful ward, Dick Grayson… is getting ready for this timeless occasion. "Oh I just can't wait Alfred," Aunt Harriet exclaimed, "imagine Barbara and her father along with Dick and Bruce celebrating Father's Day together. Isn't exciting!" "Yes Madam it certainly is," Alfred agreed, "everything is almost ready." Just then Dick walked in "Aunt Harriet, can you help me with something?" "Certainly Dick, with what?" "I don't know what to get for Bruce." Well Dick, why don't you have Bruce's old fishing pole fixed. And give that as a present. I'm sure he'll like that very much." "Sure, where is it?" "Right this way Master Dick," Alfred showed the way. In the den lay Bruce's fishing rod. "Here, you go Master Dick." "Thanks Alfred!" By this time, Bruce had just arrived home with a few colleagues. They were planning a charity event benefiting the fathers of Gotham City. "This event is the perfect thing to show off all the hard working fathers and give their children a chance to show their appreciation and love," said Craig, one of the colleagues. "Yes, I'm sure they will enjoy themselves," Bruce agreed. Another colleague, David asked Craig, "Old boy, what does your boy have in store for you?" I don't know. Do you know what your kids are getting you?" "No." "Say, Bruce," the remaining colleague Robert asked, "do you have any idea what Dick is getting for you?" "Not a clue." Bruce replied. 

Meanwhile in Downtown Gotham City, Commissioner Gordon receives a suspicious phone call. 

"Hello? Who is this?" Gordon asked. The voice on the other end stirred the Commissioner's blood with fright. "Don't sound alarmed Commissioner, you and your daughter… as well as all the parents and children of Gotham City, will have a Father's Day you'll never forget!" Click! Went the other end of the line. Gordon stared at his phone for a moment then hung up. He then remembered whom the voice belonged to. "The Penguin…" he whispered faintly to himself, "…how did he get out of jail?" Nor did he care. All he could remember is how he kidnapped Barbara and terrorized the people of Gotham City. He went to his phone again. "Chief O'Hara! Get in here on the double!" "Right away, Commissioner!" He entered Gordon's office immediately after he was called. "What's wrong Commissioner?" That was the Penguin on the phone Chief. He has a sinister plot in store for the good people of Gotham. And no doubt he might try and go after my daughter again! And the dastardly devil has it all planned for Father's Day! I just don't know what he's planning to do yet."

"Don't worry Commissioner. Your daughter, as well as the rest of the good people is safe. I'll get all my men and women to work. And you can count on the Caped Crusaders to help save Father's Day! May be you should alert them sir." "Good thinking Chief! I'll alert them at once!" The Commissioner went over to the red telephone that was his direct link to Batman. As it rang, Alfred was just entering the study. He picked it up and answered, "I shall summon him at once." In the living room, Dick had run in to Bruce. He hid the fishing rod in his room to repair later that day. "Hi Bruce! How are things with charity event?" "Fine old chum. Have you seen Barbara or her father lately." "No, but I did speak to her last night. She can't wait till Sunday so she can give him the new model Lincoln Town Car. He has a thing for Lincolns." "Excuse me, sir. It's the Bat phone;" Alfred whispered as he approached them. "Yes, of course." Bruce replied quietly. "Come along Dick." "Right behind you Bruce!" When they reached the phone, Bruce answered; "Yes, Commissioner?" "Batman, we need your help. The Penguin is up to his old tricks. And I fear he may go after my daughter again. I'm afraid he's going to try and ruin Father's Day." "Don't worry Commissioner, we're on our way! Let's go Dick;" Bruce said as he was lifting the Shakespeare head. "The Penguin is back and out to ruin Father's Day. To the Bat poles!"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Author's note: Thank goodness! The prologue is out of the way. Hope it's not to long! Fell free to review anytime! 


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi! Sorry it's been a year. But my mom died last year a week before Thanksgiving last this year. But now I'm back! Here's the next chapter of a good number to come! Anyway, on with the story. Copyright: November 2, 2003  
  
Chapter 1: The Puzzling Fiasco  
  
Down the poles and to the Police Headquarters Batman and Robin went. When they arrived, they headed straight for Gordon's office. "Glad you arrived Batman! We were just about to go over the clues we have. Perhaps you can shed some light on this." "Glad to help Commissioner. Now if only we knew exactly what Penguin meant by Father's Day we all will never forget." Meanwhile on the other side of town, the Penguin was just explaining his plan to henchmen. "This is perfect! I'll kill two birds with one stone! Do any of you meatheads know what Commissioner Gordon and Bruce Wayne have in common?" "No boss! I still don't get it;" "one of the bumbling henchmen said. Penguin shouted back, "wa you ninny! Their kids you jack-in-ape! Their kids! We're going to snatch Gordon's and Wayne's kids, Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson. Wayne's ward and Gordon's daughter will make fine ransoms. They'll do anything to keep them from harm." Another henchmen called out, "are you sure it's so smart going after Barbara Gordon. You remember the last time we tried kidnapping her? She was a tough one!" Penguin agreed, "Yes she was." Yeah going after that Grayson kid ain't so smart either;" the henchmen cried. "Oh yeah, why?" Penguin sneered. "Because I hear he knows all that martial art stuff!" "Yea, well I'm not afraid of that martial art hullabaloo nor a mere silly girl either! I will get those two and make Commissioner Gordon Bruce Wayne get down on their knees and gravel at my feet! I'll have them begging for mercy! Wa, wa, wa! Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha! At least for their children's sakes; wa ha ha. The ransom will be set at $1,000,000 dollars a piece! Now to set the plan in motion." 


	3. Chapter 2

Copyright: November 2, 2003  
  
Chapter 2: The Unraveling  
  
As the plan was set into place; Chief O'Hara, Commissioner Gordon, Batman, and Robin were trying to figure out Penguin next move. "Well Commissioner, knowing Penguin as I do; he is planning something devious and shallow. Not to mention underhanded and cold hearted. So we need to determine exactly what his plan is pertaining to this coming Sunday." "Hmm, let's see. Chief, do you know of any events this Sunday?" Gordon asked O'Hara. "The one I can think of is the one at Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne is having a charity for the fathers and children of Gotham City." Gordon then realized, "great Scott! That's right! Barbara and I will be at that event." "And that's most likely where Penguin will!" Chief O'Hara added, "no doubt you're right about him going after Barbara to! The devil he is." Robin nodded, "yes. I'm sure he is still sore about not being able to marry her. He probably wants revenge. Do you think he'll try to force her into marriage again?" "No Robin, I doubt he'll try marrying her again. He has no need to. But I'm positive you are right about him wanting revenge. And what a better day to act then on Father's Day! He knows if he strikes during anytime this week or on the day itself, he'll inflict a deeper wound." "Yeah, and he loves to inflict pain and hardship." Robin agreed. "Begora you're sure as right on that one! I'll have my men alerted and we'll be ready for what ever that creep tries!" "That's right Chief! We'll make sure Gotham City stays safe, especially for Sunday! Chief, make sure there's extra security at Wayne Manor and around my daughter!" Gordon ordered. "Yes sir!" The Chief went right to work. "And I know we can count on you and the Boy Wonder to help us," Gordon added. "Yes Commissioner, you most certainly can." Batman nodded. "Lets go Robin! We have a Penguin to catch and only a week to do it!" "Right Batman!" As the Caped Crusader left, the Commissioner smiled to himself and thought, "whoever those Samaritans are under those masks, they are certainly the bravest I've ever seen! Gotham City owes them a great debt that can never be repaid! We thank you for all you've done to keep Gotham City and it's people safe!" On their way to their first lead. Batman turned to Robin and said, "Robin, get the communicator out and Batgirl and let her know what's going on. Also, tell her to meet us at The Birds of a Feather Shop." "Why there?" "Because old chum, I recently read they went under new ownership last week. Plus they have a Father's Day special going on. I suspect that the Penguin has made himself quite a nest there." Meanwhile in Barbara Gordon's Midtown apartment, Barbara was just getting home from work when she heard her Batgirl communicator go off. She dashed into her room and proceeded to answer the call while making her dazzling change into Batgirl. "Yes, what's the matter?" Robin responded, "meet us at The Birds of a Feather Shop. We suspect the Penguin is up to his old tricks. He's planning to ruin Father's Day!" "I'm on my way!" 


End file.
